The invention is based on a hand power tool.
A hand power tool is already known that has a housing, a first joining unit, and a switch device with an actuating unit and with a second joining unit, corresponding to the first joining unit. The actuating unit can be inserted into the first joining unit in a mounting position without tools, by means of the second joining unit.